Entertain me
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: Set in 1114 AD. Klaus Mikaelson, the best cage-fighter in the Kingdom, falls under the eyes of Damon Salvatore, the King's blue-eyed son - who's bored, and in need of entertainment. AU, human Damon, Vampire Klaus.


**(A/N) Hey there Klamon fans, it's Halia-Jessica with another oneshot for my favourite pairing on the show. There isn't really much to say about this chapter, the summary said it all, except keep in mind this chapter is set in 1114AD, so Klaus hasn't triggered his wolf side yet, and his vampire face will look normal.**

**And remember to review. :-)**

~ooOOoo~

Cheers erupted all throughout the large chamber, as a man hit the ground, blood all over his face. In the dim glow of the few dozen candles that were scattered around the room, burning brilliantly, Damon Salvatore frowned, the simple action pinching his face, and creasing the skin around his lips.

Cage-fighting was his favourite thing to watch, but he was beginning to get bored of it. He knew who all the fighters were, what their signature moves were, and who even stood a chance at the reigning champion.

Damon longed for the time when a new fighter would waltz into the ring, one who's signature move he _didn't _know, and one who would take the current champion by storm. But, knowing Damon's bad string of luck, his dreams would happen, but just when he had the misfortune of being elsewhere. He scowled, and propped his head up on his clenched fist.

"Damon, whatever is the matter?" His father, Giuseppe, asked him worriedly. Damon had never really seen eye-to-eye with his father, but cage-fighting was one of the things - hunting and jousting being the others - that they had in common, and they had bonded over it, finally establishing, and building the relationship with each other that was long overdue for the both of them.

A lot of their issues stemmed from the fact that Giuseppe had grown distant from him after the death of his wife, Elizabeth, and paradoxically, the birth of his second son, Stefan. Giuseppe had also somewhat blamed Damon for Elizabeth's death, although he'd never actually said the words, Damon knew he did. It was in his father's eyes.

"I am bored." Damon rubbed a hand over his red-rimmed eyes, hoping to expel the tiredness from his body. He was still waiting, straining his eyes, for the new fighter to strut in and take on the champion.

"You will not be for much longer my son." Giuseppe sounded sure. Damon noticed that the champion's opponent had limped out of the cage, bruised, bloodstained, battered, black and blue. Darius roared in triumph, clearly relishing the cheers and applause from the crowd. Damon found him rolling his eyes at Darius' cockiness and over-confidence. Well, he _was _the best, so far.

The crowd silenced so suddenly, grounding to a halt, as a man walked into the cage. Damon's eyes narrowed, and his brows knotted. It was like his dreams were coming true, he hadn't seen the man before, and by the crowd's reaction, they hadn't either.

"Who is that man?" Damon asked, suddenly excited. He was craning his neck in earnest, but couldn't see the man because of the large cluster of people crowding around the cage. He couldn't see much from where he was sat with his father, and for once, he was upset about it. Damon had never liked getting too close to the cage, for reasons he didn't even know himself, but this time, he wanted to scramble forwards, and climb onto everyone's shoulders just to see the newcomer.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. The best cage fighter in all the known lands." Giuseppe said in pure admiration, bringing Damon back to Earth for a split second.

"How come I have never seen him before?" Damon asked, still craning his neck.

"He comes and goes whenever and wherever he pleases. It is a shame, we would win a lot more battles with him at our side..." Giuseppe's voice trailed off, and the crowd hushed once more as the fight looked ready to begin.

"What makes a traveller such as yourself, think that you can beat me?" Darius growled. He and Klaus began to circle each other.

"We shall soon see, won't we?" The other man's voice was smooth, cultured, and sounded like it belonged to an angel, not a man about to fight in a cage.

Darius roared - the sound much resembled a lion out on the hunt - and lunged at Klaus, swinging one beefy fist towards his head. Klaus ducked, and spun towards the other end of the cage. Cheers started bubbling back up into the room. Darius ran at Klaus, and he effortlessly kicked him onto the ground.

Damon was practically on the edge of his seat. He knew from the way the fight was going, that it wasn't going to end the same way as all the previous ones. He continued watching. Darius was using the cage to pull himself back up, and it was only the beginning of the fight. _Maybe Darius has met his match after all. _Damon thought.

Klaus stepped towards Darius, and lifted him up by his throat. He kicked and struggled, but Klaus looked unaffected, and simply tossed Darius to the ground, swiftly kicking him in the gut. The familiar sound of a roaring crowd filled Damon's ears, who looked on in wonder. Klaus was about half the size of Darius, yet he was beating him like a dusty rug.

"I told you, you would not feel bored for much longer." Giuseppe chuckled in Damon's ear over the roar of the crowd.

"He is magnificent." Damon breathed in awe, his eyes widening in amazement and wonder as Klaus continued to fend off Darius' blows.

The crowd groaned, and Damon winced, as Darius _finally _managed to land a hard punch to Klaus' jaw. Klaus' head snapped to the side, but that was the only reaction he had. Damon was truly amazed at this point, Klaus was still standing, and that punch looked hard enough to shatter bone. But he only had a small cut which flawed his lower lip.

Darius ran at Klaus like a madman, a somewhat evil glint in his eyes. Klaus used the bars of the cage to lift his weight up, and just as Darius came within a dangerous distance of him, he put all his weight onto his arms, lifting himself up off the ground. He thrust both his legs into Darius' stomach. The impact was so strong, that Damon saw Darius' stomach muscles rippling from where he was sat.

Darius looked just like one of his opponents as he desperately scrambled to his feet - bruised, bloodstained and battered. He _had _managed to get back up again, but Damon could see he was weakened considerably, whereas Klaus looked like he had only just started fighting. Blood was staining the floor of the cage, but none of it was his.

Darius swung a punch at Klaus, and he closed his fingers around Darius' wrist, his other hand soon followed. Klaus then used all of his weight to swing Darius around, and slammed him into the bars of the cage. Cheers and groans were jumbled around the room, and Klaus pulled Darius backwards, flipping him over his knee.

Darius fell to the ground with a thud, arms outstretched, and groans of pain slipping past his lips with every breath he took since his back took the brunt of the impact. Klaus looked around briefly, seeming scanning the crowd, before he pushed open the cage's door, and stepped out.

"That was a splendid fight indeed Mr. Mikaelson." Giuseppe marvelled as Klaus came closer to him and Damon. Out of the corner of his eye, Damon could see Darius gripping the bars of the cage, trying to pull himself up.

"Thank you Giuseppe." He smiled warmly, dabbing at his bloody lower lip with the cuff of his sleeve. Damon now had a better view of him.

Klaus' face looked delicate, yet it was finely sculpted and seemed to jump out at Damon in all the right places. He seemed tall enough to look eye-to-eye with either him or his father. His chest looked like it had been carved by a master sculptor - his muscles rippled and flexed with every breath he took, and Damon found himself wanting to run his hands over every inch of the man's skin that was exposed to the thousands of pairs of eyes.

But although all of that was capturing Damon's attention, it was Klaus' eyes which really drew him in. They were almond-shaped, and a shade of ice grey which had Damon trembling internally with desire. They were haunting; cold, and desolate. They betrayed every single emotion Klaus' face and body was displaying.

"Will you consider staying and joining my army?" Giuseppe's voice broke through the linen of Damon's thoughts, and made him realise he'd been staring at Klaus for far to long. He pushed down the butterflies in his stomach, and the unknown tingling feeling which was slowly creeping throughout his body, and regained himself as Klaus responded to his father's question.

"It is a fine offer, but I never really stay in the same place for too long. It gets a bit tedious, don't you think?" Klaus glanced at Damon, and he found his skin heating up at the secret looking smile Klaus gave him. He'd never thought about another man like this before, not in his entire life, and yet, stood before him, was the man who was corrupting his mind with not-so-innocent visions, without even knowing it.

Damon took a hurried sip of his wine, hoping it would ward off his nerves, but it didn't. Why _was _he so nervous? Damon had never wanted another man so badly, in his entire life, he didn't even think of women in _that way _very often.

Damon breathed out, and pushed his chair out from under the table, and before he knew what he was doing, he strode over to where Klaus was stood. He was a few inches away before everything caught up to him, and he stopped in his tracks. What was he _doing?_ Damon bit his lip, and forced himself to put one foot in front of the other, and closed the few feet between him and Klaus.

"Ah, Mr. Salvatore, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Klaus greeted him warmly. He now had a shirt on over his bare chest, but he had left all the buttons undone. Damon forced his eyes up to Klaus', and made himself speak.

"I did not get to make your acquaintance earlier. It's Niklaus, isn't it?" He extended his hand, grateful it wasn't shaking.

"Please, call me _Klaus_." His hand grasped Damon's, and shook it firmly, but gently. Fires exploded all throughout Damon's body. "Niklaus is the name my Father gave me."

"So..." Damon began, trying to fill the gaping hole that was the silence between them both. "You were amazing in that fight. You're the only person who has ever beaten Darius."

"Really?" Klaus looked surprised, but there was something on the edge of that, it was unexplainable, and just touching the outer corners of his eyes. "Well, between you and me Damon, he uses his anger too blindly. It makes for a good punch-" Klaus motioned to the scar on his lip. "But very rarely would he land it, if the opponent was quick enough."

"He _always _used to land them, until you came along." Damon said with a small smile.

"Every great fighter has a weakness." Klaus pointed out.

Damon subconsciously rested his palm on the table, and leant against his arm, a few inches away from Klaus' body. "And I have found yours." The words slipped from his mouth before his brain could process them, making the conversation - which had been about Darius' fighting skills - take a different turn.

"And what would that be?" Klaus lifted his head and gave Damon a sweet smile.

"Under the façade you put on, you are lonely." It wasn't a dig, but an observation. Klaus' eyes had been so cold, so empty, betraying his outer emotions.

"What makes you think I am lonely Mr. Salvatore?" Klaus asked him, taking a few steps closer.

"There are a lot of lovely women in this room, all vying for your attention, but you are brushing them under the rug like dirt." Damon said. He was being bold; his Father had always said "if you want something, pursue it", and Damon was going to try his hardest to get past the barriers Klaus had built up over the years, determined to see the person behind them.

"But how do _you _know?" Klaus pried. There was little to no space between the males, making Damon nervous.

He swallowed hard. "Your eyes betray you. You're sad."

"It is better if I am alone." Klaus lamented, looking down. Damon was growing frustrated, with both Klaus, and himself. This man obviously had inner demons which he didn't want to reveal, and Damon wasn't asking him to, he was just trying to penetrate Klaus' barriers.

"Why do you push everyone away?" Damon tried again. He could see Klaus wasn't faltering, and had on a full suit of armour under the walls.

"It is better that way." Klaus said, turning his eyes to the array of meat that were set out on the table in front of him.

"Do you really believe that?" Damon asked, taking a few steps towards Klaus. He couldn't imagine being alone for the rest of his life, he would miss everyone too much. Klaus seemed like he missed someone, but it didn't seem like he cared much either.

"Yes, I do." Klaus said, turning back towards him.

"Can't you just stray from that for one night?" Damon said, boldly talking Klaus' face into his hands. He didn't seem uncomfortable with it, and as for Damon, he had to force his arms not to shake.

"You know I am only here for your entertainment Mr. Salvatore, nothing else." Klaus looked truly fascinated with him.

"Entertain me then." Damon brought Klaus' head down to his lips, kissing him gently. Damon instantly fearing he'd done the wrong thing, being too forward, but it soon simmered away as Klaus kissed him back.

They broke away for a mere second, taking in each other's gazes as a sign they both wanted it to go further, and they kissed again - A furious, and hungry melding of passion. It surged through Damon's body like lightning, and started a melting in his stomach. He wanted Klaus, and he wanted him. It was simply the wildfire attraction between them, although, how it was made in such a short time, was unknown to both men.

"We should get out of here." Damon breathed quickly, looking around. Luckily, nobody had seen them. The King's son kissing the new cage fighting champion would certainly keep the town in gossip for the next few years, it would get Damon locked up in solitary confinement, and his relationship with his father would be destroyed.

Giuseppe was a devout Christian, and therefore believed homosexual behaviour of any kind was wrong, and a sin of God. Damon however, had no such beliefs, and was willing to indulge in his desires until there were none left, and he and Klaus were one with each other in every way possible.

"Where to?" Klaus smirked.

Damon grinned back, and quickly, but discreetly, checked to see if anyone - particularly those who would try and curry favour with his Father by telling him where his son had scampered off to - would notice them both leaving. Damon just hoped his Father wouldn't link him and Klaus leaving at the same moment, unknown to him of course, and have Klaus arrested for kidnapping, or something which he was most certainly not doing.

Damon walked towards the large doors of the hall, continuously checking for anyone who would notice them, and led Klaus out of there. He began walking down the torch-lit corridor, to his bedroom, Klaus was still following him wordlessly. Damon was nervous, his heart was thundering and his palms were sweaty, but he couldn't back out now.

Klaus' hand grabbed his wrist, and pulled him into an alcove, which was pooled in darkness. Damon looked at Klaus, and he put his finger up to his lips, motioning for him to be quiet. As Damon strained his ears, he knew why. The familiar clinking of the guards' chainmail getting closer and closer to them.

The shadows danced off the wall in a different direction, and Damon breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to his bedroom. The situation would have been extremely hard to explain.

Before they were even _in _Damon's bedroom, Klaus had caught his mouth in a ferocious kiss, pushing his tongue against Damon's lower lip, all but demanding access. Damon gave it to him gladly, and returned the kiss with enough ferocity to rival a pride of lions.

They stumbled into Damon's room, mid-kiss, reaching their destination at last. Their gasps slipped past their lips simultaneously as their bodies soon began begging for oxygen. While Damon was panting, Klaus started placing kisses on the side of his face and neck. He clung onto Klaus like his life depended on it.

Damon let his head rest on Klaus' shoulder as he regained his breath and Klaus swiftly, but gently, kicked the door shut, blocking out the rumble of chatter coming from the main chamber in the castle.

"Are you sure you want this Damon?" Klaus' voice broke into Damon's thoughts.

"I want _you_." He whispered fiercely. They'd come to far to stop now, and Damon _wanted _this. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before towards anyone or anything.

Klaus let his arms fall to his sides as Damon plucked the open shirt he'd been wearing, off of his shoulders. His fingers shook as he willed themselves to go towards Klaus' trousers. After a deep breath on Damon's part, they were gone, and Klaus was completely bare.

Damon felt the odd melting sensation in his stomach as he took in Klaus' perfect skin. Klaus' eyes bored into Damon's own, as his fingers wrapped under the hem of his shirt, and began pulling upwards, gradually exposing new flesh to him.

Damon's breath hitched in his throat and his chest tightened when Klaus' hands slowly unbuckled his belt, and slipped his trousers down his legs. Nobody had ever seen him like this before... _exposed_, except when he was little and the servants had to bathe him, but he'd grown older since then, and his body had developed a lot more. He looked at Klaus' neatly defined stomach muscles to hide the growing blush, but if anything it just got worse.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly, licking his lips and still averting his eyes from Klaus'. "It's just no-one's ever-"

He stopped speaking as Klaus lifted his chin up with a long finger, and his blue orbs were mesmerized by the familiar blueish-grey pair. Damon tried to calm his breathing, but it was practically impossible in Klaus' presence.

"You're beautiful, Damon." Klaus whispered. Those two words sang through Damon like a melody from a snake charmer's flute, and he pressed his lips to Klaus', bravely wrapping his arms around his neck.

Klaus smiled against his lips, and his hands found a home around Damon's waist. Damon felt himself being lifted into the air, and he wrapped his legs around Klaus' waist as he carried both of their weight over to Damon's bed.

They sunk into the feather stuffed mattress, kissing each other softly and gently. As Damon continually intensified the kiss, not allowing himself more than short bursts of oxygen when he could get them, he felt a foreign buzzing in his body. He knew it was his body's way of telling him it was burning to be collided with Klaus'.

Damon hummed in contentment as Klaus gently settled himself between his legs, and his stiffness pressed against his own, teasing one an other. Klaus looked into Damon's eyes, and he looked back, willing Klaus to understand that he wanted this, _needed _this, needed him, all in a single gaze.

Klaus nodded as if he did understand, and spoke softly. "Take deep breaths through the pain."

_Pain!?_ Damon thought with a wave of nausea. He didn't know there would be pain of any kind, but he _was _only seventeen, and had much more to learn about the world around him. Maybe it-

A sharp, abrupt gasp shot from Damon's throat as Klaus pushed himself inside him a little. Damon bit his lip as Klaus proceeded further, and took deep breaths just like he'd advised him to. It did help a little bit, but not by much. Damon wasn't used to this kind of pain. He'd been in sword fights, jousts, tavern brawls - much to Giuseppe's dislike and severe temperament on the subject - and any other fight there could possibly be, but no pain he'd ever experienced came close to this.

It was like someone had set fire to his bare flesh, and it was spreading throughout his entire body. Tears burned in Damon's eyes, and Klaus placed gentle butterfly kisses on his face, shushing him quietly and soothingly as he broke the last barrier. It was enough to finally squeeze two hot tears out of his eyes, and Klaus kissed them away.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, staying still so Damon's body had time to adjust.

Damon nodded furiously, refusing to let something he'd wanted to happen be ruined by some pain he'd no doubt get over in a few minutes. "I think the worst is over now."

Klaus nodded, and proceeded to thrust into him once more, and Damon knew he had spoken too soon. This time, the pain was white-hot, and spread right through the tips of his fingers, and made his toes curl. But what was also different, was the strange, unfamiliar tingling sensation which seemed to ward off the pain.

"Mmm..." Damon moaned, shifting a little under Klaus' body weight. "Feels so _good_..."

"Just wait Damon." Klaus smirked at him.

Damon couldn't help but smirk back, as he felt a new sense of excitement - even more so than the one he'd felt when he saw Klaus fight Darius a few hours ago, or was it minutes? Damon didn't know.

Everything had blurred together around him, the chatter of the people in the main chamber couldn't be heard, neither could the usual hooting of owls outside the window, just the sounds of their heartbeats, gasps and moans as they resumed coupling.

unfamiliar and pleasurable sensations flooded Damon's body repeatedly, and his head fell back into the pillows as Klaus wrapped his hand around his manhood, and began working him in a rhythm similar to that of his thrusts. Damon had _never _felt like this before. It was like he was on clouds, getting higher and higher, breaking all his ties with Earth...

"_Klaus._" The other man's name sounded like a prayer on Damon's lips as it slipped past them. His toes curled and he squirmed as his body demanded more and more, much like a greedy drunkard at the Tavern. But Damon didn't care, his body wanted it, _he _wanted it.

Damon's lips parted subconsciously, allowing not-so-innocent sounding sounds to be projected into the room. They only got louder, and the pleasure intensified as Klaus' lips sucked and kissed at the tender flesh of his neck. Occasionally, his tongue would dart out, and Damon's hands would tighten around Klaus' neck, and a frenzied gasp for more would be heard.

His body bucked upwards and a rapid series of gasps rolled off Damon's tongue as Klaus began lazily teasing the tip of his hardened length, massively elevating the heights of pleasure and bliss Damon was feeling. He knew it wouldn't be long before he came undone completely.

"_Klaus._" He moaned the elder's name again, like it was a lyric from a song. Damon's eyes fluttered closed over and over again, with him snapping them back open, only to be overpowered by the glorious sensation humming through his body as Klaus' tongue flexed over his pebbled nipples in a continuous back and forth motion.

The sensitive, but hardened buds were sending jolts of heat towards Damon's stomach, making his stomach clench, his back arch towards Klaus' chest, and his toes curl. Damon tossed his head from side to side as Klaus continued his ministrations, clearly knowing what he was doing, and the effects he was having on Damon.

He felt himself getting closer and closer to his peak, and a scream craftily snaked it's way further and further up Damon's throat, ready to push past the barrier of his lips and verbalize itself. As his gasps became more rapid, quick and urgent, Klaus quickly crushed his lips over his.

Damon released the cry of heated passion into Klaus' mouth, and Klaus' scream followed moments after him, accompanied by a blissful afterglow. They melted into each other, and their lips reluctantly parted. Damon slumped his body backwards and sighed happily, completely boneless. Adrenaline was still rapidly buzzing through him.

Klaus gently pulled out of him, and rolled over onto his back. Damon shuffled closer to him, and nestled his head into the crook of Klaus' neck, delighted, and surprised to find that his head was a perfect fit. Klaus gave a content sounding chuckle, and started placing kisses on Damon's forehead, and into the sweating mess of midnight black hair.

"Why do you push people away Klaus?" Damon murmured absent-mindedly.

"I haven't upset you, have I?" He noticed Klaus had suddenly gone very quiet, and had paused in his soft kisses, halting the burning feeling of warmth which was coursing through Damon's body. The older man looked up at him, and he was _not _prepared for the sight he saw.

"Your face, it's-" Damon began to say, but he couldn't say anymore, as Klaus had pressed a finger gently to his lips, hushing him. The whites of Klaus' eyes had turned black, the blue irises were still blue, and both of his eyes had thin, veins crawling and snaking underneath his skin. Damon's heart-rate had sky rocketed, and he could feel his pulse jack-hammering everywhere - His throat, wrist, heart, and his elbows.

"This is the reason I push people away Damon." Klaus whispered gently, reaching out to stroke his face. "I am a hunter, a killer."

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked Damon. The raven-haired thought for a moment, trying not to drowm in the sensation of Klaus' gentle caresses to his skin, and his ever-present and musky scent. The sight in front of him _was _terrifying, and when was a little boy, his mother used to tell him tales of people who looked human, but were not, how they were weakened by the sun, and came alive at night, how they hunted blood and killed mercilessly to satisfy the hunger.

Even though Klaus had proven himself to be a creature of the night, Damon had a feeling Klaus wouldn't hurt him. He was in his bed, after all. If he was going to hurt him, he would have by now, or if he was drawing it out, Damon would have sensed something wasn't right..

"Answer me Damon." Klaus commanded softly, cupping and stroking the side of Damon's neck, making him shudder uncontrollably. Damon leaned forward, all thoughts of being afraid evaporating from his mind, and pressed his lips to Klaus'. The kiss wasn't rough, or fuelled with carnal lust, it was sweet, and reassuring.

"Does that answer your question?" Damon asked, blushing a light shade of pink over the apples of his cheeks.

"Indeed it does." Klaus chuckled lowly, resting his hands on Damon's body. He took a short, deep breath, and his face shifted back to normal. "But, why are you not afraid of me? Most humans run away, screaming in terror." He said.

Damon licked his lips, feeling nervous all of a sudden. But it wasn't like when he'd met Klaus, instead it was a hot, swimming sensation deep inside his body, going right to his core. "Clearly, I am not "most humans"." He whispered, surprised he could actually form words with the speed his adrenaline was rushing through his body.

"No, you are something else, entirely." Klaus smiled warmly at him.

"And what would that be?" Damon asked cheekily, grinning like a Cheshire cat. His grin began to falter, and his lower lip trembled as Klaus' thumb brushed over it fondly, in a back and forth motion. His palm curled under Damon's chin and lifted it up, intertwining their gazes.

"My one and only weakness." Klaus purred lowly, capturing Damon's lips with his own. Damon moaned as Klaus' tongue travelled slowly across the seam of his lips, seeking entrance. He granted it, and Klaus' tongue darted in, searching for anything he'd left unclaimed the first few times.

Damon's hands gripped Klaus' hips, and rolled him on top of him. Damon ran his hands all over Klaus' back, his fingers slipping on the sweating flesh. They gasped in air as the connection between their lips broke, and Damon took the opportunity to give in to his desires once more.

"Bite me." He panted his request, making sure Klaus could hear him.

"As you wish." Klaus bent down towards Damon's neck, and ran his tongue along the tender, reddened skin. Damon was nervous, he would admit that, but he _wanted _this. Klaus wasn't forcing him, he had asked him.

There was a pause in Klaus' steady breath, and then there was a sound - similar to that of someone stepping on broken glass shards - and, without looking, Damon knew Klaus' face had transformed. His heart was pounding more than it ever had in his life, and Damon was sure Klaus could hear it.

His head arched back, and a pleasurable sounding groan passed his lips as Klaus' snake-like fangs penetrated his skin. There was a sting of white-hot pain, flaring up and down his body at first, but then, for a split second, there was nothing.

Then, Damon felt it. A sweetness coursed through his veins, ensnaring his senses as Klaus continued to drink from him. Damon trembled in pure euphoria, and his lips parted, releasing moans and gasps he didn't even know he had inside of him. He threaded one hand through Klaus' hair, and clasped him closer to his neck. He wanted to be close to him, wanted to be one with him in every way that was possible.

And he'd achieved it in a single night. He'd stolen the heart of a vampire, centuries older than him.

A disappointed groan fell from Damon's lips as Klaus slid his fangs from his flesh. Damon reached up, and idly traced Klaus' veins with careful fingers. It felt hard and smooth at the same time - like a piece of tree bark, soft in some places, rough in some others. In his state of bliss, Damon didn't know what was wrong, and what was right. Time had completely melded into oblivion.

Klaus brought his tongue out to his lips, and licked up Damon's blood. Damon peered up at Klaus, his blue orbs extremely doe-eyed. They turned into a look of confusion, as Klaus bit into his wrist, leaving a red, eliptical-shaped bite mark.

"It'll heal you." Klaus explained. "This-" He gently ran his fingers over the wound in Damon's neck. "-Would be a bit hard to explain to your father."

Damon nodded, and parted his lips as Klaus pressed his bleeding appendage to them. He gripped it in both of his hands, and sucked hungrily. It was sweet, rich and warm as the sensation of it washed over his entire body. It was like no meat he'd ever tasted before, or wine he'd ever drank. He could feel it replenishing his entire body, and soothing the gnawing ache from the bitemark.

Klaus pulled his wrist away after a short time, and Damon smiled at him, blood still warm on his lips. "Thank you."

Wordlessly, Klaus rolled off of Damon, pulling him onto his chest. Damon was relaxed by the soothing sounds of Klaus' heartbeat, and his gentle caresses to his hair. His eyelids began drooping, and his body began to close down. He closed his eyes, and was met with darkness almost instantly.

~ooOOoo~

"Good morning Mr. Salvatore!" A bright, cheery female voice was accompanied by the sound of curtains being thrown open.

Damon groggily sat up, and came to his senses quicker than he would have liked, making him feel slightly disoriented. His maid, Brianna, was in the room. He quickly looked beside him, and to his relief - and disappointment - Klaus was gone. That would have been harder to explain to his father, even harder than if Klaus had left the bitemark unhealed.

"Your father wants you up and dressed." Brianna was digging into his wardrobe for some clothes. She pulled out a black shirt, and a black suit jacket to go over it, with matching black trousers. Damon felt the covers slip off his body, and before Brianna could turn around, he had pulled them back up.

"Alexander has requested an audience with all of you." Brianna continued, setting the clothes on Damon's bed, before briskly leaving the room.

Damon got out from under the covers, and hastily put on the clothes that Brianna had laid out for him. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous - Alexander was the Kingdom's vampire hunter and crazy believer of the supernatural. Damon always thought he was off his rocker and had spent far too much time in the Tavern, but after last night, he knew Klaus could be in danger.

He pulled his legs into the trousers, and saw a note on his bedside table. He picked it up, and unfolded it, tracing the words with his eyes. Words that somehow, reassured him of Klaus' safety.

_My dearest Damon,_

_Until the night._

_- K_

~ooOOoo~

**(A/N) Ok, that's that guys, sucky ending but I seriously didn't know how to end it. It's just a oneshot, I will not be adding any more chapters to this story. So review, tell me what you thought, and constructive critiscm is appreciated, as long as you go easy on me.**

**Oh, and keep an eye out for my other oneshots called "Drunken words are sober thoughts" and "Stockholm Syndrome." The second one is a bit dark, (don't exactly need to be a genius to figure out what it's about) but I'm got an imagination like that, and I'm gonna unleash it, sooner rather than later. They'll be out sometime soon.**

**- Halia-Jessica. :)**


End file.
